


Analysis of Alec and Clary's Fight in City of Bones

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Analysis, Gen, Not a fic, Scene Analysis, Sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: I analyse Alec and Clary's fight in City of Bones, exactly what it says in the title
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Analysis of Alec and Clary's Fight in City of Bones

**Author's Note:**

> This is an analysis I wrote a while ago for one of the scenes in City of Bones, the scene is the one where Clary and Alec fight after the events at the Hotel DuMort. Btw, this is from book City of Bones, not the episode. I know this is very different to what I normally write but I hope you'll enjoy it regardless! I also posted this as a comment on Pintrest under the username NotYourB**ch (although this version is more recently edited), so if you find it there it's because I'm the same person!

The fight between Alec and Clary in City of Bones, is often made to seem as if it is entirely Alec's fault. However, Clary is as much at fault as he is, Clary was actively trying to hurt Alec with her comments, using him as an emotional punching bag for the trauma she had recently gone through. She twisted Jace's words making it seem like the person Alec was closest to thought he was weak and with already low self esteem this hurt Alec immensely. She also calls him selfish and afraid, further twisting the knife. The confrontation was never about his sexuality in the first place as many people believe, rather Clary later uses it as a weapon against him knowing that it is one of his biggest insecurities. Clary is using her words as an emotional outlet, inflicting the pain she feels onto someone else in hope it will make her feel better.

Alec's reaction of slamming her into the wall, considering the damage her words have done, is less than many other people would have done to her in the situation. His reaction, though not justifiable, is less than many others in his situation would have done, with many being likely to hit her. Another thing to be noted is the way Alec was "lurching as he walked, like someone drunk or dizzy" as he walks away from Clary, this indicates the fact that he already regrets his actions. This quote could also point to Alec possibly having a panic attack at this moment.

It is also made clear when he lets go of Clary how he blinks "as if he were waking up out of a dream" meaning that he had briefly let his emotions control him and had not originally intended to hurt her, succumbing to the human side of his nature.

It should be noted that he apologised to Clary at the end of City of Bones, as well as mentioning in Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy that he regrets his actions from that day.

This fight was as much Clary's fault as Alec's, if not more as she was deliberately trying to cause him pain, whereas he was originally only concerned about the safety of his parabatai and jealous of Clary and the attention she was getting from Jace.

Though Alec's reaction was wrong, he was not intending to hurt Clary. Rather he was reacting to the hateful comments she had incessantly made towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I would really like to apologise for not posting in so long! I haven't really had much motivation (or any ideas), and I have a pretty bad case of writers block. Also, the likely hood of me posting super often in the near future isn't looking great because I started reading Trials of Apollo a few days ago (I got them for Christmas) and I just can't put them down! I've always been a sucker for good character development, and Apollo is already providing me with it! That being said, I will post some more fics, however, if you have any requests for me it would probably be updated faster (due to me actually having an idea to write about)! I'm so sorry again! As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
